


The Minister's Office

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Slutty Harry • Smut [Requests] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Sirius, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Screamer!Harry, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Voyeurism, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry gives the Minister a blow job in exchange of a fair trial for Sirius and promises him a great reward if they use veritaserum on the Black escapee./[ HP belongs to JKR and english is NOT my mother tongue. ]
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Harry Potter
Series: Slutty Harry • Smut [Requests] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792090
Comments: 15
Kudos: 250





	The Minister's Office

**Author's Note:**

> 'Not gonna pretend, english is most definitely not my mother tongue so there's bad grammar & co. I apologize for this but I'm not gonna apologize for the content 'cause if you're here... well... curiosity kills the cat and I'm not at fault for this. At least not directly.
> 
> OS not connected with 'the Headmaster's Office'  
> Request : PS : Steph' asked for a much older HP character/slutty!Harry.  
> Aaand I've been blushing the whole time it took to write this.

Harry leaned forward, eagerly licking the cock offered to him. Little Fudge wasn't all that long but it was really thick and he moaned when his tongue wrapped itself around the tip of the appendage.

Harry had spent no less than two hours in the Minister's office, trying to convince him to grant Sirius a trial, saying that although he may not be innocent, Harry still wanted to know the truth about the death of his parents. It wasn't the truth seeing as he already knew who betrayed them but Fudge didn't know that ( or didn't want to believe it ) and Harry refused to antagonize him.

Eventually, Fudge relented, but only because Harry knelt before him and rested a hand on his pants with a sultry look on his face. Two years ago he would have never had the guts to do something like that, but that was before running away from the Dursley and working in a... a special kind of bar – the kind that wasn't supposed to hire teens but oh well.

“That's right, just like that.”

Harry was pleased to hear him panting. He knew he was doing a good job but it always was satisfying to hear how his teasing affected his partner.

“Hmmm...”

His muffled words vibrated around the shaft and Cornelius groaned loudly.

“Yess, good boy...”

Harry flushed pink at the praise and he released his shaft with a soft 'pop' as he nuzzled his balls.

He'd been at it for the past few minutes : sucking, licking, nibbling, biting. He knew how to keep Fudge on the edge, all the while mixing pain with pleasure. He was good at that. Since his first blowjob at age fifteen ( to his muggle boss after having ran away from Privet Drive ), he had had a lot of practice, mainly because he just loved the taste of cocks... and probably because he loved having his mouth invaded by phallus shaped objects ( or... you know... actual phallus ).

He also had a lot of fun with the Weasley twins; those two knew how to use their manhood and Harry had always been eager to please. To put it simply : they were friends with benefits. There was no romantic feeling between them. If anything, they were more like brothers – but it would be weird to say that seeing as they were sex friends.

A cock fully hard slapped him in the face and he blinked. Oh. He had zoned out for a second. Harry kissed the tip of the throbbing cock in front of him as an apology and licked the member on it's entire length, eliciting a groan from above him. The Minister was towering over him. Harry loved it. He really liked [it] when his partners were so much bigger, taller than him ( which wasn't difficult seeing as he was pretty short ).

* * *

Cornelius glanced at the small boy on his knees in front of him and smirked. Admittedly, that was not what he was expecting when he came to work this morning. He had expected a day just as boring as any other; talking to arrogant Lords of the likes of Lucius Malfoy. What he did **not** expect was to receive the _Boy-Who-Lived_ 's surprise visit, much less to... strike a deal with said boy. Although, he had to admit, the boy knew what he was doing. The man let out a hoarse groan and slumped into his desk chair, dragging the Potter heir with him. The boy gagged, releasing the man's cock with a harsh cough but he was onto him once again as soon as Cornelius was sitting down on his chair.

The Potter boy shifted, still on his knees and licked his lips, his eyes glazing over the thick cock in front of him.

The man chocked back a groan: the way the boy was looking at him, the way he kept his gaze on his dick. Yeah, Cornelius was growing impatient and could feel himself hardening a bit more.

A move caught his attention and he looked down : Pott – no, Harry had his free hand in his pants and was massaging his own erection, moaning as his fingers wrapped themselves around his sheath. His lips found once again the tip of the massive dick in front of him ans he licked it.

“Like it, boy ?”

The young wizard's only answer was a loud moan and a sloppy kiss on the tip of his throbbing erection. The kid looked him in the eyes before taking his entire shaft ( most of it, really ) in his mouth. Cornelius reacted before he could even think about it : placing his hands around the teen's head and pushing it a bit more.

“What a good slut.”

Harry moaned and thrust his hips forward. Cornelius smirked : so, the boy didn't mind being called names. In fact, seeing his reaction, he was sure the pretty boy loved it, craved (for) it.

A harsh groan was the only warning Harry got.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue just as the minister shot his load on his face, moaning loudly when the white cream landed on his face.

The only things you could hear in the Minister's office were pants and jerky breathing (1).

When Fudge finally regained his normal breathing, he sighed and looked down at Harry. The raven haired boy grinned inwardly then got on his feet again.

“I really want you to fuck me on your desk.” he whispered seductively into the Minister's ear before turning around to press his torso against the desk and using his hands to spread his ass cheeks.

Who said he couldn't have a bit of fun too ?

The older man groaned and summoned a quill before canceling his two next appointments. He may have a bit of an ego but he was certain he could keep the boy busy for the next two hours.

Yes, he wouldn't mind letting the boy bounce on his lap. Cornelius had always had a pretty low refractory time and a high libido so he wasn't surprised to find himself hard again after a ridiculously short time.

The older man couldn't resist the offer and bent down to taste the tight hole.

[ That night, the minister's dreams were filled with a raven haired boy with a cum filled ass.

Harry on the other hand, had free access to the Minister's secret cottage, after all, it wouldn't do anyone any good if he stumbled upon Mrs Fudge ( not that there was any love or relationship of any kind between Mr and Mrs Fudge. They didn't even have children. The only kid Fudge had was from his first marriage and the 'kid' was well past his twenties. As a matter of fact, Cornelius didn't see him all that much nor did his wife. ). ]

* * *

**Bonus :**

On another level of the ministry, behind a door marked as the Unspeakable chief's office, a man jacked off while monitoring the Minister's office ( well, they needed to keep an eye on Fudge after all ).

Two hours later, he watched as the Minister's secured a butt-plug in the boy's hole to keep the cum from dripping on the boy's tights.

“Holy shit, he swore as he released his load onto his desk. 'wouldn't mind pounding that kid against the wall, he mumbled. What a slut.” he groaned.

 _Who would have thought the Boy Who Lived could be such a whore ?_ He thought as he licked his own cum. _Then again, he wasn't the only one_ , he thought as he glanced at the mess he made before casting a cleaning charm followed by a refreshing charm.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Later that evening, after Harry told the good news to Sirius ( _and every person present in Grimmauld Place although he didn't really paid attention to them_ )- and as he and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table, around a bottle of firewhisky--, his godfather glanced at him curiously :

“I didn't managed to ask before seeing how everyone rounded on you as soon as you dropped that bomb but how did you manage to convince Fudge ? As far as I know, he's so far up Malfoy's ass, I'd think he'd deny everything. Especially since I didn't receive a trial.”

“Well yes, but it's the former Minister's fault. Well, Bagnold and Crouch.”

“So, how did you do it ?”

Harry smirked.

“What can I say ? I'm a man of many talents. I did what I do best.”

Poor, clueless, oblivious Sirius never understood what Harry meant by that but he smirked all the same.”

“You know, I reckon you'd be a great lawyer some days if you don't wanna enter the Aurors program.”

Harry's smirk grew even more.

“You think so ? I guess I do have... some valid arguments on my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Aren't those words the same, though ? Am I repeating myself ?  
> 


End file.
